


Dreams aren't quite as good as reality

by Winga



Series: (Kinda) prompted [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a tumblr prompt, also in July. Prompt: tongue-tied; pairing: Rarry</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dreams aren't quite as good as reality

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompt, also in July. Prompt: tongue-tied; pairing: Rarry

Silent as the night was, Ron just couldn’t sleep. Something hung over his head, like a warning sign of sorts that made it impossible for him to sleep. Or maybe it was the silence - growing up in a house full of people doesn’t make one used to silence.

Sighing after trying to sleep for half an hour or so, Ron got up and decided to walk into the common room. The room wasn’t quite as silent as their dormitory, the fire crackling quietly in the background. There was no one there, and Ron flopped onto the couch near the fire, and, after not too long, the fire crackling had lulled him to sleep.

He woke up to a noise near him, and as he listened, he realised someone was sitting near him. “What time is it?” he asked, his voice raspy.

"Still night time. Didn’t mean to wake you," a familiar voice, Harry’s, replied. "You can’t have slept long here, it wasn’t that long after you that I’ve come here."

Ron blinked and opened his eyes to look at Harry with a slight frown. “Did you follow me or have the need to walk?”

With a shrug, Harry leaned back against the chair he was sitting on but didn’t say anything.

His sleep addled brain still trying to grasp the context of awake, Ron said: “Really? Why’d you follow me?”

Harry went still, still saying nothing, but now not because he didn’t want to answer but rather because he was tongue-tied, astonished by Ron’s capability to make the right guess.

Ron sighed, looking up at the table and noticing a glass of water which must have been Harry’s. He took a gulp and said: “Harry, I’ve known you for years. You keep pretending no one knows you well, but let me say you’re somewhat wrong. And that I know you know I’m not as stupid as people sometimes think I am.”

Harry hummed, before nodding and opening his mouth: “You always look so peaceful when you’re sleeping. It makes me wish we didn’t have to live in dread of Voldemort.”

It was Ron’s turn to be tongue-tied, although he recovered faster. “You know, there’s a reason why people say you should speak of your feelings with people and not let the guess them,” he said with a whisper and patted the couch next to him. “Although I’m pretty sure that Hermione might tell us that it’s about time at least one of us realised it.”

Harry huffed as he got up to move to sit next to Ron. “She’s the one who told me to get a grip of myself,” he muttered.

Ron grinned, leaning against Harry and knowing he’d fall asleep soon.


End file.
